Blood ties and Blood baths
by WinterWolvez
Summary: Nia wouldn't let anyone know what she was thinking, except her younger cousin. She will do anything to keep him safe, even if it means running constantly. Now, forced to join the Scout Regiment, they must protect each other, their allies, and the people behind the walls. Nia always wandered what was above ground. Now she knows it is only Hell on Earth-Rated M for gore and some smex
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first Attack on Titan story, and my third story out of all of the ones I've written!

Anyway, a brief description of my two OCs.

 **Name: Nia Kurayami** (If you read my BH6 story and Young Justice one, then you'll notice that I use the last name 'Kurayami' a lot. It's just a name I like.) **Real Name: Nia Ackerman (you'll find out in a minute)**

 **Age: Currently - Ten**

 **In Future Chapters - Mid-Thirties**

 **Allegiance: ORIGINALLY – Rogue**

 **CURRENTLY – Scout Regiments/Survey Corps**

 **Rank: Captain**

 **Area of Service: Special Operations Squad**

 **Description (Physically): medium length strait black hair (Always kept in a tight ponytail or braid); pale skin; vibrant greenish gray eyes; around 5'4" (164 cm); flexible**

 **Description (Emotionally): Strong; brave; sarcastic; loyal to a few; trusts no one but herself; sadistic and cruel sense of humor; hates the Titans, but also has a weird sense of curiosity towards them; in her own way, she comforts people**

 **Relations: Levi (Ackerman) – Younger cousin**

 **Kenny Ackerman – Father**

 **Delilah Willers – Mother (deceased)**

 **Tyla Ackerman – Older sister (deceased)**

 **Name: Marue Hikari**

 **Age: Mid-Twenties**

 **Allegiance: Scout regiment/Survey Corps**

 **Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Area of Service: Scout Regiment**

 **Description (Physically): somewhat wavy brown hair; golden brown eyes; tanned skin; around 6'1"**

 **Description (Emotionally): extremely nice to others; loyal to the scout regiments completely; brave; sometimes naïve; has an interest in Nia (** If ya know what I mean ;) **)**

 **Relations: June Hikari – Mother**

 **Danak Hikari – Father (deceased)**

 **James Hikari – Younger Brother**

 **Prologue: Hell on Earth**

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person point of view**_

Nia panted as she ran through the streets of Chikagai. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that a seven year old girl outsmarted a group of three adult men. Nia had pick-pocketed a few items from them, and she made it about three feet away from them before one got smart and yelled at her to stop. She ran, of course. It was easy to lose them in the crowds, her small size helping her to drift and squeeze through tight spaces. Nia made it halfway over a fence before she felt a hand grip her ankle and yank her down. Her face met hard dirt, and she instantly knew her nose was broken.

' _Damn it…'_

Nia thought as one of the men she stole from grabbed her by her ponytail, and lifted her off the ground. Even though it hurt, Nia couldn't afford to show fear or pain. She was pinned up to the wall.

"You think you can steal from us?!"

The man who had her pinned asked. Nia growled and kicked him in the groin, making him groan in pain. She punched him in the face, and he stepped back, holding his nose. Nia fell to the ground, her ebony hair clinging and hiding her face from the sweat of running. She stood up suddenly, alerted by the men. She charged the man who held her against the wall, punching him in the gut repeatedly until he fell to the ground chocking. One of the other men came up to her trying to grab her, but Nia ducked, landed on her back, and kicked his knee hard. She heard a sickening _'crunch'._ He yelled in agony, dropping to one knee.

' _Big mistake asshole.'_

Nia thought as she stepped forward and snapped his neck. The third man stood there in shock, but then he shook his head and step forward, bringing fists to his face.

"Look here you little brat, you really think you ca-"

He never got to finish his ranted as he felt a slim metal object slit his throat. He feel to the ground, chocking on his blood. Nia turned on the man who had her pinned. She narrowed her eyes, picking up her small knife and walked over to him. She kicked him again and again in the ribs. Nia then dragged his head upwards by his hair, cruelly ironic to how he held her. Nia didn't even think about it as she stabbed him in areas where she knew would cause pain, but not kill.

"P-please…have me-mercy…"

He cried out, trails of tears coming down his bloodied and bruised face.

"Fine, then."

With that, Nia snapped his neck.

Nia bought some bread from the baker's cart with money she got off the group of men. She continued her run home. Nia came to an abandoned building.

"Dad? I'm uh…I'm home…yeah."

Nia said a little nervously. The young assassin was never one to be intimidated, but her father had trained her and she knew that he could and would kill her in three seconds flat. She set the bread in a basket on the wood floor. Nia stood there for about thirty seconds before she decided to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

A voice asked. Nia whipped herself around, clearing all emotions from her face. One of the many rules taught to her was _'show no emotion, show no mercy'._ A man emerged from a shadowy corner of the room. A very tall and slim man who appeared to be well-built. He had short, coarse-looking dark hair that reached to his neck and also had a thin beard along his jawline. He had the appearance of a middle-aged man with wrinkles around his gray eyes, which were small and piercing.

"H-hey dad."

Nia said, giving a little wave with her grimy hand.

"Let's get this over with,"

Her father said with a sigh.

"Where did you go?"

The little girl gestured to the basket of bread. Kenny grunted, and sat down where he was standing. Nia took the silent command and sat as well.

"Three loafs of bread doesn't excuse your absence of almost two hours."

Nia's father continued. She sighed and explained what happened with the men who had caught her and how she dealt with them. Nia couldn't help but look at the ground when she saw her father give a sadistic smile when she told him the end results. The child was not sure if she should feel proud of herself or rather to feel…sick with herself. She was curious though, whenever she fought, Nia got this felling in the pit of her stomach. It didn't feel bad, but that felling would surge through her and push her strength and power to their limits. She had asked her father about it, but he only said,

" _It comes with the name."_

Nia wanted to ask more, yet she didn't. Kenny stood up, bringing Nia's attention out of her thoughts.

"We're heading up."

The girl looked up at the man and asked with excitement,

"Really…? Like, 'legit-above-ground-where-the-Capitol-is' up?"

Kenny only smirked and chuckled at her.

"It's not the Capital, but yes, we are going above ground."

He said, grabbing his bag and coat. Nia soon followed.

"Why, specifically, are we going?"

She asked. They were already heading through the tunnels that lead to the top.

"To visit family."

Kenny explained. Nia nodded, she never met the rest of her family and she never knew her own, except for her father. Her mother died giving birth to Nia, and her older sister, Tyla, was killed by others. Not to mention, she was never good at socializing. Nia never felt the need to do so, it wasn't like she had friends anyway. Those who did approach her, Nia immediately pushed away. She knew what the other kids said about her too…how she was cold and scary. Honestly, in her own words, Nia didn't give a fuck. She did what she was trained and raised to do.

As they neared the surface, the small girl couldn't help but smile at the opportunity to go above ground.

" _Finally,"_

Nia thought,

" _I get to know what's actually up there."_

 **YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! First chapter of "Blood ties and Blood baths". Hope you all like it, the first chapter will be out soon. For those who are waiting for my BH6 story to update, chill bros. It takes time to be this inspired to write. Till next time Lovelies.**


	2. UPDATE PLEASE READ!

**Hey People! So I will admit this without shame! I have a hard time keeping up with these stories due to having school work and after school activities. So here is a story to combine all stories into one. My OC is designed after me, her best friend is designed after my best friend, etc. This story is about my OC who meets a boy (best friend OC) whose mother created a machine that can take them to any world.**

 **(I think you all know where I'm going with this XD )**

 **Anyways, here where you lovelies come in! Please review or PM me what world that you want them to travel to. It can be Anime, books, movies, or a TV show.**

 **Depending on what you chose will depend on how they will remain in that world, because, I have not seen all of the shows, movies, nor have I read all the books.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a preview for the new story "Where to Next?"**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sandra's POV**

 _I figured this would have happened sooner or later, but I didn't think that visiting my dad would include my mother dying…_

My parents were recently divorced, although they keep a friend like relationship for my sake. I am currently living with my mother in Florence, Italy. It's nice, sometimes. I have plenty of cousins to talk to and I'm doing great in my school, International School of Florence.

I can't, however, stand the fact that my dad moved on so easily. I know my mom still loved him when he left. Six months after the breakup, he remarried. He even has a stepdaughter for Pete's sake! The reason the split up was because my dad was an American naval officer. My mom didn't want to leave Italy though. After moving here, they eventually got married and had me. Unfortunately, it only lasted till I was five.

After that, my parents agreed that my mom would keep me, but my dad could talk to me as much as we wanted. It was…cool, I guess? I didn't enjoy it as much as I let on. After a few months of no communication with my father, things turned for the worse. My mom became sick. Five months later, she was diagnosed with Stage II Lung Cancer. It wasn't noticeable at first. Mom worked in a restaurant that allowed smoking. She came home wheezing and coughing. When we ate dinner, I often found her not eating and when she did, she couldn't swallow it. After about three weeks of that, she started coughing up blood. I was only eight at the time, so I didn't understand much, but I knew what was happening was bad…

.

.

.

 **Enjoy it? Let me know. Also, don't forget about reviewing for which world Snaps and I should go to next.**

 **~ Sandra G.**


End file.
